Combat Options
Probably my biggest dissapointment with 5th ed was that the fighting styles are bland and generic. I want combat to be varied and for all the weapons and tactics to mean something.But I do understand the need to keep things simple. Some of these rules are in expected range of GM rulings as stated in the rules, some are houserules. Comment on Power and Balance of fighting syles and feats. Don't allow any AC bonus from different fighting styles to stack Combat Options These are rule changes and describe maneuvers open to anyone without taking a feat. Flails: Flails are +2 to hit an opponent wielding a shield. Pick: Picks are +2 to hit an enemy in heavy armour (GM may also include certain stone/metal golems and creatures in this category) Axes: On as critical hit an axe does extra weapon damage x3 (not x2) Hammer or Mace: +4 on any athletics skill check to shove an opponent Swords without the heavy property: +2 on any oppourtunity attack. Sling: on a critical hit with a sling, the target is stunned for one round. Pike: a pike is a weapon identical to a long spear but reach out to 15ft. However pikes are unwieldy and have a facing. They only threaten in one 90 degree arc, and never in an adjacent square. Charge: everyone can charge - that is make a single melee attack as a bonus action after using the dash action. Set spears: If you are wielding a spear or polearm that does piercing damage, and did not make an attack this turn, you may choose to set your weapon in readiness for your enemy. You may do an extra weapon damage in your first attack against an enemy that charges. Wall of Pikes: If you are hit by a pike (or long spear) from a formation of pikes you can't continue to move towards them. You have been held out by the wall of pikes. This doesn't apply if you or your mount have a size class advantage over the formation. Formation Bonus: if there is a group of soldiers with similar equipment who are fighting together as a unit the GM can give them a Formation bonus of +2 to their AC. This represents things like a shield wall or a group of spearmen who are cooperating together to pretect each others flanks. In general PCs won't qualify for this. This doesn't stack with the formation bonus offered in the fighting style. Being within 5 ft of an opponent does not impose disadvantage on your thrown weapon attacks. If the thrown weapon could also be reasonably be used in melee. Flanking You gain advantage on your attack if you have an ally threatening your target from the other side. You can't gain a flanking bonus if they have an ally within 10", or if either of you are threatened by another enemy, or if they have a wall or anything they can put their back too within 5" excepting the situation where you are attacking from opposite sides in a corridor. Certain creatures with multiple heads or no discernable back can't ever be flanked. I want flanking and tactical maneuvering to be relevant, but it needs to be workable in the theatre of the mind, and it need to be a little more difficult than just running around the other side because your enemy is constantly moving too. Tactical Initiative The GM may hand out an intiative bonus, or even just award initiative, to a side that is armed or prepared in such a way as to have a major tactical advantage. For example a group of pikemen should have a bonus over spearmen in open terrain, the same pikeman might have a problem against giant spiders in a forest of webs. I view this as a way of handing out partial surprise. Just be aware that if a side has surprise and initiative, one side may suffer 2 sets of attacks before their opponents can do anything. Given 5th ed encounters seem to typically be 3-4 rounds that is a major advantage. Some examples - apply the best one. +10 Using a ranged weapon/spell ability and encounter starts outside melee range and no surprise. +5 Significantly longer weapon, and encounter starts outside melee range and no surprise. +5 Higher movement rate (consider mounts) and encounter occurs in a large open area and no surprise. +5 Prepared encounter. The encounter was planned for by your side and is largely happening as expected. Fighting Styles In addition to the original fighting styles. Sword Master: With a sword wielded in one hand, gain +1 AC. If you are missed in melee combat by 4 or more, you may riposte. Use your reaction to make an attack against the opponent who missed you. (Available to Fighters and Paladins) Formation Fighter: If you are wielding a shield or spear or polearm you gain a +2 bonus to AC as a formation bonus if you are adjacent to an ally that is armed with a shield or spear or polearm If you are wielding a spear or polearm you may use your reaction to attack an enemy that moves into your reach. If you are wielding a spear or polearm you may do an extra weapon damage in your first attack against an enemy that charges you or an ally adjacent to you. (this part replaces the set spears option - you can't get both) (Available to Fighters)